The Worlds School
by Proxyan
Summary: Auf der Worlds-School bekriegen sich die Axsis Powers und Allied Forces aufs härteste. Dabei kommt es oft zu Handgreiflichkeiten, und die Beziehungen der Länder untereinander sind nicht immer offensichtlich...  Schulleben, Freundschaft, wenig Romantik
1. british shopping

_Mir gehört nichts, außer Payton, meiner Wörterkombi, und dem kleinen Laden._

_Andere Charaktere und Hetalia im ganzen gehört Hidekaz Himaruya._

_

* * *

_

**british shopping**

„Payton! Was zum Teufel hast du da an?"

Der rothaarige Junge drehte sich zu England um, der ihn anschrie als sei er verrückt geworden.

„Kein Mann trägt Röcke! Hast du das endlich verstanden?"

„Sag mal-!" brauste Schottland augenblicklich auf.

England wusste schon, was kam: Das ist bei uns Tradition, ich kann ja wohl anziehen, was ich will, und so weiter. Um seinem Bruder keine Gelegenheit zu geben damit anzufangen unterbrach England ihn schnell: „Vergiss es! Du trägst die Jungen uniform, und damit basta!"

Er packte Schottland an den Schultern, und schob ihn schnell in eine Umkleidekabine, damit keiner der anderen Schüler die auch im Laden waren diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall mitbekamen. England zog den Vorhang hinter sich zu, und atmete auf. Eine grelle Neonröhre beleuchtete die Kabine, und England hatte schon immer befürchtet, das die Plastikwände irgendwann einmal zusammenfallen könnten, aber sonst war es der einzige sichere Ort hier. Sicher im Sinne davon, das keiner seiner Freunde (oder gar ein Axsis) bemerkte, was sein Bruder mal wieder veranstaltete.

England starrte Schottland wütend an. Grüne, schmale Augen funkelten ebenso wütend zurück. Sein Bruder war zwar eigentlich zwei Zentimeter kleiner als England, aber er trug immer Sneakers mit dicker Sohle, und so waren sie auf der selben Höhe.

„Du liebe Zeit! Payton, du bringst mich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten." seufzte England weiter, ungeachtet der Tatsache, das sein Bruder drohend eine Hand zur Faust geballt hatte.

„Und du hörst mir nie zu." erwiderte der andere Junge trotzig.

England stöhnte auf, und drückte seinem Bruder die Jungen uniform in die Hand.

„Hier, zieh dich um, aber schnell! Und sag mir, ob die Socken passen."

Er trat schnell wieder aus der Umkleide, und ließ seinen Bruder zwischen Wäschebergen, und Neonlicht zurück.

Er lief an zwei weiteren Umkleidekabinen vorbei, und kam durch einen schmalen Türsturz wieder in den vorderen Teil des Ladens. Dort waren diverse Kinder und Jugendliche dabei in den Regalen zu wühlen, Füller auszuprobieren, und vor allem unablässig zu reden. Der Laden war zwar nicht klein, aber so kurz vor Schulbeginn bis zum Rand gefüllt. England drängelte sich durch die Menge, auf die Regale mit den Schreibwaren zu. Im Geiste ging er seine Einkaufsliste durch. Er musste für sich und Schottland die Worlds-school Sachen kaufen, und für Sealand die für die Grundschule. Zum Glück hatten nicht auch noch Nordirland und Wales ein eigenes Parlament, und waren schon lange durch die Grundschule durch.

Eigentlich hatte England fast ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, seinen Bruder einfach so auf die Worlds-school zu lassen. Er war immer noch nicht dazugekommen Schottland, die komplizierten Bündnis- und Feindschaftsverhältnisse auf der Schule zu erklären. Der Junge seufzte, und fuhr sich durch die blonden, strubbeligen Haare. Er würde das einfach heute Abend nachholen.

England brauchte drei Minuten zu dem Regal, das eigentlich nur ungefähr fünf Meter entfernt war. Aber auf dem Weg grüßten ihn Klassenkameraden, und Leute die er noch nie gesehen hatte, und ein paar wollten unbedingt mit ihm reden.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf geisterte der unangenehme Gedanke an seinen Bruder in der Kabine herum, und er beeilte sich, die Stifte, Lineale und ähnliches die sie brauchen würden herauszusuchen. So wie er Schottland kannte, würde er die Sachen die ihm passten einfach mit einem Zettel in der Umkleide liegen lassen, sich aus dem Staub machen, und erst wieder zurückkommen, wenn England ihn hinter sich herschleifte. Er packte alles in seinen noch sehr leeren Einkaufskorb, und beeilte sich zu den Kabinen zurückzukommen.

Zwischen den Regalen war das Gedränge noch größer, und der leider relativ kleine Junge konnte nichts mehr sehen vor lauter Menschen, die sich um ihn lachten, redeten und schrien.

Er stolperte über irgendeinen Fuß, und packte die Person, um nicht umzufallen. Irgendetwas Weiches gab unter seinem Druck nach, und im nächsten Moment stand England zwar aufrecht, aber neben ihm lag Schottland auf dem Boden.

Er hatte sich wieder aus der Uniform geschält, und trug seine Alltagsklamotten. England blinzelte ihn verwundert an, wie er da neben ihm lag. Schottland war nicht abgehauen? Sonst ergriff er wirklich jede Gelegenheit dazu. Warum war er England also gefolgt? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, trat Schottland ihm mit beiden Füßen kräftig in die Kniekehlen, und der blonde Junge knickte um.

„Bastard!" zischte Schottland, und setzte sich mit Zornesröte im Gesicht auf. England beobachtete verwundert, wie Schottland ihn nicht noch einmal attackierte, sondern begann die Stifte, und Hefte aufzusammeln, die England fallengelassen hatte.

Bevor er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken konnte, ob sein Bruder wohl krank war, hatte die andere Nation seine Schuluniform in den Korb geschmissen, und lief jetzt mit einem so wütenden Gesicht zur Kasse, das die anderen Schüler links und rechts von ihm zurückwichen.

England rappelte sich auf, und hoffte, das Frankreich am anderen Ende des Ladens nichts mitbekommen hatte. Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, er versuchte gerade mit einem kleinen Mädchen mit schwarzen Zöpfen zu flirten.

Schottland stand inzwischen am zweiten Platz der Schlange (wahrscheinlich hatte er sich vorgedrängt), und England beeilte sich, zu ihm zu stoßen, bevor er an die Reihe kam. Vor ihnen bezahlte Mexiko gerade seine Uniform. Er konnte sich anscheinend nur die Hose, das Hemd, Krawatte, Socken und Jacke leisten.

England musste lächeln. Irgendwie gefiel ihm auf einmal die Vorstellung, das er seinen Brüdern mehr Teile der Schuluniform kaufen konnte, als Amerika seinen. Wo steckte dieser Kerl überhaupt? Aber so wie England ihn kannte, würde er sich sein Schulzeug zwei Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn kaufen.

Eine harte Faust, die Schottland in Englands Schulter boxte holte ihn aus seiner Tragträumerei zurück, und er sah, das die Kassiererin ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Arthur kramte schnell seine Geldbörse aus der Tasche, und zahlte die Sachen. Schottland packte die weiße Plastiktüte mit dem Schulwappen darauf, und rauschte zur Türe hinaus. England sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Was war in seinen Bruder gefahren? War er aufgeregt weil morgen sein erster Schultag in der Worlds-school war? Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihm zu dem Taxi das neben dem Bürgersteig wartete. Schottland schwieg die gesamte Fahrt über.


	2. family crisis

_Hetalia und damit die Rechte an den original-Characteren gehören Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Die Ocs Schottland alias Payton McLeod, Wales alias Gwyn und Nordirland alias Rían sind meine Schöpfung_

_

* * *

_

**family crisis**

Das Abendessen im britischen Hause war alles andere als entspannt. Draußen war es schon dunkel, und die Energiesparlampe über dem Esstisch gab nicht genug Licht um auch in die Ecken der Küche zu scheinen. England konnte die etwas unheimlicheren Gestalten seiner Freunde, wie graue Damen, kopflose Reiter und ähnliches dort herum huschen sehen. Seine drei Brüder schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.

Nordirland stocherte lustlos in der Minzsauce herum, und warf immer wieder bedeutungsschwere Blicke auf den Platz neben ihm. Der Stuhl war leer. Wales hatte sich seitdem Schottland und England vom Einkaufen zurück waren in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, und war weder auf Schottlands Drängen, noch auf England Locken mit dem Abendessen herausgekommen. Kein Wunder, Wales mochte Englands Essen nicht, und Schottland mochte er zwar, hatte aber trotzdem oft Angst vor ihm.

England versuchte Nordirland mit Blicken zu bedeuten, das er aufhören sollte, aber Nord sah weiterhin abwechselnd von dem leeren Stuhl zu Schottland, und zurück.

Schottland schwieg stoisch. Sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig, und vollkommen auf seinen Teller konzentriert, aber sein Besteck klapperte dafür umso lauter, und jedes mal wenn Nordirland wieder versuchte ihn zu provozieren, kickte er mit dem Fuß.

Nordirland grinste seinen Bruder jetzt breit an. Schottland bemerkte seinen Blick, sah auf und starrte wütend zurück. Als sein Bruder den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, sprang er auf, schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf die Tischplatte.

„HÖR AUF!" brüllte er Nord an

„Womit denn?" Der Junge sah mit unschuldigem Blick zu seinem Bruder auf.

Schottland warf ihm noch einen niederträchtigen Blick zu, rauschte dann aus der Küche, und polterte im nächsten Moment die Treppen hoch.

England seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er Nordirland doch zu seinem Bruder, Irland, zurückschicken. Dem Hausfrieden täte es wahrscheinlich sehr gut.

„Nord, warum ärgerst du Scotti?" beschwerte Sealand sich jetzt. Er hatte seinen Teller vollkommen leer gegessen, und langweilte sich nun.

„Was denn? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht." gab Nord, ganz der Inbegriff der Unschuld, zurück.

„Nord, musste das jetzt wirklich sein?" mischte England sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt, ich hab keinen Ton gesagt." Nordirland spielte den Überraschten. England war klug genug, sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einzulassen, und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

Es war immer das selbe zwischen seinen Geschwistern: Schottland jagte Wales unbeabsichtigt Angst ein, Nordirland rieb ihm das gewaltig unter die Nase, und Schottland ging auf sein Zimmer um Dampf abzulassen. Danach verprügelte er Nord, was den wieder dazu veranlasste Schottland seine Auswirkung auf Wales unter die Nase zu reiben.

Es war ein Teufelskreis, und England und Irland hatten es schon längst aufgegeben den beiden Streithähnen ins Gewissen zu reden.

Nachdem England den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine gestellt hatte, war die Küche leer, und ruhig. Sealand kreischte irgendwo im Haus, und Nord lachte dazu. Dann war es wieder still. Die Küchenuhr tickte leise, und der Kühlschrank summte dazu. England seufzte, und setzte sich an den Stuhl ganz hinten in der Ecke, am Fußende des Tisches.

Es war nicht einfach im britischen Hause, seitdem seine Mutter sich so zurückgezogen hatte. Sie lebte nur noch in einem Zimmer des Hauses, und die Einzigen mit denen sie redete waren Schottland, Wales und Irland. Es lag wohl daran, das England und Nord ihre Sprache, Gälisch verlernt hatten, und Sealand sie nie beherrscht hatte. Und Gael wehrte sich permanent dagegen Englisch zu lernen.

England stand auf, und ging zum Küchenregal. Er schnappte sich irgendeine von den Whiskeyflaschen, die dort standen, und goss sich etwas von der hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit in sein Glas. England nahm die Flasche und das Glas wieder mit zu seinem Platz, und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck. Er brauchte das Abends sonst hielt England das ewige Gestreite, und seine vielen Pflichten nicht aus.

Ein Schatten fiel vor England auf den Tisch. Eine Gestalt stand im Türrahmen, nur von hinten beleuchtet. Hochaufgeschossen, dünn, nennenswerte Muskeln nur an den Armen, lockige, kurze Haare die wild vom Kopf abstanden. Die Ganze Gestalt wirkte etwas schlaksig, wie ein junges Fohlen, dessen Proportionen noch nicht stimmten.

„Schottland? Du hier, und Nord lebt noch?" England zog ironisch seine Augenbraue hoch, und winkte die Gestalt im Türrahmen heran.

„Keine Sorge, er bekommt noch seine Abreibung." Schottland trat an den Küchentisch heran, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn. Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf England, und dann auf die Whiskeyflasche. England schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, das die Flasche wahrscheinlich Schottland gehörte, und er gekommen war, um sich zu beschweren, aber sein Bruder schwieg nur.

Sie schwiegen beide, und das eine ganze Weile. Es war kein angespanntes, unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern einfach Stille, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Sogar Sealand hielt ein Stockwerk über ihnen einmal die Klappe.

Doch mit der Zeit fing Schottland an, auf den Holztisch vor ihm zu trommeln.

Bada-bam, bada-bam. England starrte weiterhin gedankenverloren auf die Finger seines Bruders. Er benutzte nur den Zeigefinger, den Mittelfinger und den Ringfinger. Die anderen waren nach oben hin abgespreizt. So wie Englands kleiner Finger, wenn er eine Tasse Tee trank. England gab es nicht gerne zu, aber in gewissen Punkten, waren er und sein Bruder sich wohl doch ähnlich. Sie beide waren einmal große starke Nationen gewesen, auch wenn Schottlands Blütezeit sehr viel früher gewesen war. Außerdem waren sie beide dem Alkohol nicht abgetan, und England ließ sich immer wieder von seinem Bruder zu irgendwelchen Trinkspielen überreden. Und wenn...

„England?" Schottland sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ist meine Hand so faszinierend? Natürlich, an mir ist alles faszinierend, aber andere Körperteile mehr, als die Hand..."

England fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. _Das_ hatten sie ganz sicher nicht gemeinsam.

„Wanker, piss off." England machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte er Hühner verscheuchen.

„England, du wirst ja ganz rot.." Schottland grinste jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Halt die Klappe."

„Wie war das noch gestern mit Ameri-"

„Ich wollte dir noch was erzählen."

„Ich dir auch." Schottland wurde mit einem Schlag wieder ernst.

„Also, was wolltest du sagen?"

Schottland hörte auf, auf den Tisch zu trommeln, und hob den Kopf. Für einen Moment sah er England mit gerunzelter Stirn an, dann sah er wieder auf seine Finger.

„Ach, das... das ist nicht so wichtig."

England runzelte die Stirn. Damit Schottland es aufschob irgendjemanden zu verprügeln brauchte es schon einen guten Grund, und nicht ein 'das ist nicht so wichtig'.

„Nein, erzähl!"

„Ich... Ach vergiss es einfach! Was wolltest du sagen?"

England sah seinen Bruder noch einmal misstrauisch an. Dann aber sammelte er sich, und drehte sich um, um sich von der Küchenablage einen Stift, und ein kariertes Blatt Papier zu holen.

Er zeichnete einen Strick durch die obere Hälfte des Papiers, und schrieb auf die linke Seite 'Axsis Powers' und auf die rechte 'Allied Forces'. Direkt unter den Strick schrieb er noch 'neutral'.

„Also, pass auf, du verfolgst doch, wie ich sehr hoffe, das Weltgeschehen einigermaßen?"

Schottland warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ich deute das, als ein Ja. Also: Wie du weißt stecken wir zur Zeit mitten im zweiten Weltkrieg."

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, das das Monster einen Namen hat."

„Shut up! Ich versuch dir was zu erklären." England schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, und Schottland macht einen kleinen Hüpfer auf seinem Stuhl. Im nächsten Moment knallte Schottlands geballte Faust auf die Tischplatte, und Englands Stift malte ein herrliches Kauderwelsch auf das Blatt.

„Verdammt noch mal, Schottland! Sitz endlich still, und HÖR ZU!"

Sein Bruder stieß zwar verächtlich die Luft aus, und England musste sich anstrengen, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Aber jetzt war es erst mal wichtig, das sein, in Sachen moderne Politik, und Waffen total unerfahrener, Bruder das verstand, was tagtäglich auf der Worlds-School abging.

„Also:" England begann Namen unter den Schriftzug „Axsis Powers" zu schreiben, „Der „Oberbefehlshaber" der Axsis ist Deutschland. Italien ist ein Idiot, und zu nichts zu gebrauchen, aber irgendwie hat er es doch in die Hauptgruppe geschafft-"

„Hauptgruppe?"

„Lass mich doch ausreden! Wo war ich?"

„Italien..."

„Achso. Also: Japan ist auch noch in der Hauptgruppe, aber er ist nicht in der european class, und auch nicht sehr gewalttätig. Er ist eher so das Waffenlager der Axsis, also braucht er dich erst mal nicht zu kümmern."

„Was sind ihre menschlichen Namen?"

„Wozu brauchst du die?"

Schottland sah England irritiert an.

„Ähm, ich dachte das ist eine Schule..."

„Aber doch keine öffentliche. Sie ist nur für Länder, und die Lehrer und das restliche Personal ist eingeweiht. Pops betreten das Schulgelände nie."

England seufzte. Schottland war schon immer isoliert gewesen, und die einzigen Länder außer seinen Brüdern zu denen er Kontakt hatte waren Frankreich und Isländische und Norwegische Wikinger gewesen.

„Also, ansonsten gibt es da noch Österreich, er gehört irgendwie zu Deutschlands Verwandtschaft. Und Ungarn hängt in quasi allem drin, in dem auch Österreich drin hängt, sie waren sogar mal verheiratet."

England schrieb die genannten Länder unter Japan, und legte den Stift weg. Schottland sah das Blatt an, als könnte es ihm das Leben nach dem Tod erklären, und er würde es nicht verstehen.

England stand er mit den Worten „Ich geh kurz ein Verzeichnis holen" auf, und tappte durch die kalte Küche und in den Flur. Dort wurden seine Schritte zwar durch die dicken Teppiche gedämpft, aber warm wurde ihm immer noch nicht. Er merkte sich in Gedanken an, das er Nord sagen musste, einen Heizungsbauer zu bestellen, um das kaputte System im britischen Hause zu reparieren.

In der Bibliothek am Ende des Ganges fand er schnell, was er gesucht hatte, und schlurfte mehr oder minder missmutig zurück in die Küche. Politik erklären war eine Sache, die weitaus langweiliger war, als Politik zu machen.

Zurück in der Küche bemerkte er als erstes, das Schottland die große Lampe über dem Esstisch angeschaltet hatte. Es war eine einfache Lampe, von einer Möbelhauskette, die Schweden gegründet hatte. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses war die Küche modern eingerichtet.

Sein Bruder beugte seinen feuerroten Lockenkopf gerade über das Blatt Papier, und malte irgendwie darauf herum. Als er England kommen hörte, setzte er sich wieder gerade, und grinste ihn frech an.

England ahnte schon irgendwelche obszönen Zeichnungen, und sah auf das Blatt, aber sein Bruder hatte nur Pfeile zwischen den Ländern gezeichnet, die bisher auf dem Blatt standen.

„Schottland, was soll das heißen." England betrachtete interessiert die kleinen Wörter neben den Pfeilen. Der Doppelpfeil zwischen Österreich und Ungarn hatte sogar einen kleinen Knubbel, „und was haben diese Pfeile zu bedeuten?"

„Das steht doch daneben. Ein Pfeil von Italien zu Deutschland, und ein Pfeil von Deutschland zu Italien, und daneben steht 'Freundschaft'." Schottland sah trotzig zu England. „Das dient alles nur dem besseren Verständnis."

„Also, meinetwegen darfst du weiter Pfeile malen, aber erkläre mir wenigstens was sie bedeuten sollen, deine Schrift ist schlimmer als Chinas!"

„Ein Doppelpfeil mit Herz, wie bei Österreich und-"

„Ach, das soll ein Herz sein!" England war ein Licht aufgegangen, und er hielt sich das Blatt in gespieltem Erstaunen vors Gesicht.

„Shut your gob!" stöhnte Schottland genervt, und riss seinem Bruder das Blatt aus der Hand. Das dabei ein Stück der unteren Ecke auch noch einriss, ignorierte er.

„Und soll der Pfeil, der auf Japan zeigt, 'lol, lonely' heißen?"

„Gratulation, England du kannst lesen."

England schnappte sich das Blatt, und den Stift, und begann weitere Verbündete und Feinde aufzuzählen.

* * *

_Wer es nicht aus dem Zusammenhang erschließen konnte, für den die Erklärung: Pops leitet sich von Population ab, und bedeutet einfach normale Menschen, die keine Länder, oder ähnliches repräsentieren. Die meisten Pops dürfen von der Existenz der personifizierten Länder nichts wissen, und dazu sind auch die menschlichen Namen der Länder da._

_Vielen Dank an MelodyOfStarshine für das Review_


End file.
